


С годами только лучше

by YellowClown



Series: 2017 || Drabbles G-PG-13 [12]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowClown/pseuds/YellowClown
Summary: Ни одна лекция Каллагана не была похожа на предыдущую.





	С годами только лучше

Не только в Технологическом Институте Сан-Францокио, но и во всем мире не было лектора лучше, чем Роберт Каллаган. Тадаши был уверен в этом, а каждому, кто стал бы спорить, просто показал бы запись одного из занятий Каллагана; их можно было найти в интернете более чем достаточно, да только вот все равно хотелось послушать самому, вживую.

Ведь ни одна лекция Каллагана не была похожа на предыдущую. Честно говоря, Тадаши прямо сейчас прогуливал физкультуру, сидя на лекции первокурсников — он ее уже слышал в свое время, но голос Каллагана, слова, которые он говорил, его манера держаться на кафедре — все это было слишком прекрасно, чтобы не посмотреть вновь.

Роберт Каллаган был героем Тадаши, пусть и не таким, как Супермен или Человек-паук, но оттого лишь более важным. Каллаган был настоящим.

Конечно, Каллаган его видел. Они пересеклись взглядами, когда профессор объяснял теорию квантовых полей — ах, первачки, они еще и этой элементарщины не знали, это было так... Мило.

Еще более милой была улыбка Каллагана, подаренная Тадаши, которую не заметил никто, кроме него.

— Ты уже который раз слушаешь эту тему. Неужели к третьему курсу так и не выучил? — притворно нахмурившись, поинтересовался Каллаган, когда все остальные студенты, весело галдя, вывалились за двери лектория. — Мне стоит пересмотреть твой уровень знаний? Перевести тебя на первый курс?

Тадаши тепло улыбнулся, кладя ладони на деревянный стол.

— Вы же знаете, как мы все любим ваши лекции. Даже Томаго тут была, просто лежала на заднем ряду, чтобы вы ее не заметили, а стоило вам отвернуться — тут же выбежала, — сдал он подругу.

— Надо же, теперь мне будет, чем ее подколоть, — усмехнулся Каллаган, ставя на стол портфель и сложил в него списки присутствовавших студентов. Ему это было не важно — кто не придет, тот сам виноват, — но деканат требовал проверять посещаемость. — И все благодаря тебе.

Тадаши пожал плечами и обошел стол, подойдя близко-близко к Каллагану, и поднял упавший на пол лист со списком студентов двадцатой группы. Протянул профессору.

— Спасибо, — кивнул тот с теплом в глазах. — И как? Сравнив лекции за три курса, что ты можешь сказать о них?

— Что они с годами становятся только лучше, — пожал плечами Тадаши, а потом, опираясь ладонями на стол, потянулся к Каллагану и мягко поцеловал его у уголок губ, тут же отстраняясь и замирая в полуметре.

Каллаган посмотрел на него как-то печально.

— Тадаши, прошу.

— Тут давно никого нет. Я проверил, — ответил тот, нетерпеливо покачиваясь на пятках, и глупо улыбнулся. — Простите.

— То, что ты планируешь подобное, меня куда больше напрягает, — послышались нотки строгости в голосе Каллагана, но, стоило ему защелкнуть замок на портфеле, он легко обнял Тадаши за плечи и прижал к себе, направившись к выходу. — Давай лучше сегодня проверим твои чертежи.

Конечно, Тадаши согласился.


End file.
